Confidence
by MoonBeam0602
Summary: Ever wonder how Kirk met up with Lulu? Takes place before their first date in An Affair to Remember in season 4.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Ever wonder how Kirk met up with Lulu? Takes place before their first date in An Affair to Remember in season 4. I'm not sure if they ever mentioned the name of Kirk's brother who dated Lulu so I made one up.

_Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And canon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will (Confidence) by Teddy Geiger_

I was in the bookstore when I saw her. I was looking for a book for mother. But when I saw her I completely forgot about the book. Not sure if it really was her, I crouched behind a display and watched her browse the shelves. I almost knocked over the display of books a second ago. That wouldn't be good. Then she might see me.

She's coming closer. Please don't see me. Please don't see me. Yes it is definitely Lulu.

She used to date my brother Stuart. She was always so nice to me. Out of all of Stuart's girlfriends, Lulu was my favorite. The others ignored me, or laughed at me. But not Lulu. Once she and Stuart went to the zoo and she bought me and little key chain with a monkey on it. I still have it. It's in my room in a special box. I was upset when Stuart broke up with her.

She's paying now. She's buying a few books. It looks like one of them is _The Very Hungry Caterpillar. _I love that book. She's making small talk with Andrew. Present for my niece, she says. She's leaving. So now I'm following.

Uh oh, she's turning around. I jump into the closest bush. A branch is poking my side. She's walking again.

I climb out of the bush and Taylor is there looking at me funny. He's saying something to me, probably telling me I am not allowed to hide in the bushes. People are always telling me what I can and can't do. Mother is the worst.

Oh no! Where did she go? I don't see her. Does this qualify as stalking?

There she is! She's going into Doosie's. I run across the road. Now Taylor's yelling again. Probably telling me I need to look both ways before crossing the street. I already know that. But this is important.

I don't know which aisle she's in. Should I wander the store and casually bump into her? Should I keep following her? Should I just go home?

She might not even remember me. Or if she does she might not want to see me. Maybe she never really liked me at all. Maybe she just bought me the keychain because she felt sorry for me.

I don't know what to do!

I see her. She's walking towards the frozen food aisle. She's stopping at the ice cream. I like ice cream. With sprinkles. Rainbow sprinkles.

Maybe I'll just follow her some more. I'm walking slowly towards a display of apple juice. Maybe if I hide behind it she won't see me.

"Kirk what on earth are you doing?" Taylor comes up behind me and yells.

"Ah!" Oh no, I'm falling over. I've knocked over the display of apple juice.

"Kirk! Now I have to reset the entire display!" Taylor is yelling again. He always yells.

Lulu is looking at me. Oh no. This is so embarrassing. I jump up and run to another aisle. I can't see her any more. But it's ok. She must think I'm stupid.

"Kirk? Is that you?"

I turn around. "Lulu."

"Hi Kirk."

"Hello Lulu."

"I haven't seen you in so long. How are you?"

"Good."

"That's good."

I nod. We're just standing here staring at each other. It's awkward.

"Um…well…I guess I should go before my ice cream melts. Bye Kirk."

She walks to the front of the store.

Why didn't I say anything? Maybe I should ask her to get coffee with me. But what if she doesn't like coffee? I can ask her to get ice cream with me. No, she just bought ice cream.

I could ask her on a date. No, I can't do that. Why would she want to go on a date with me? Well…it couldn't hurt to ask. I think I will. Yes! I am going to ask Lulu on a date!

She might say no.

But she might say yes.

She might have a boyfriend.

But she might not.

I can do this. I can ask her on a date.

I run to the front of the store. She's gone. Oh no. I run outside. She's walking away. I run to catch up with her. By the time I reach her I'm out of breath.

"Lulu."

"Hi Kirk."

"Would um…would you…like to maybe…go on a date?"

"With you?"

"Yes. It's okay if you don't want to though."

"A date would be nice Kirk."

"Really?"

"Really. When?"

"Is tomorrow night good? We could…um…do something."

"Okay. What time?"

"I could pick you up. Or we could meet each other. Yes! We could meet each other at the gazebo at 7 o'clock. At night, pm."

"That sounds great Kirk."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"It's a date."

"Yes, it is."

"Bye Kirk." She walks away.

"Bye!" I shout after her.

I have a date! I have a date with Lulu!

What should I wear? What should we do? I have a lot of work to do.

But first I have to go buy mother that book.


End file.
